spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
National
Transcript (Episode opens around the table) Steve: This time, it was a 2 - 1 vote. Amaya: What happened to the music? EB: Copyright infringement. Anyways, Bob Ross, AKA the final live-action person, you’re done. Bob Ross: Well it’s okay, it was all in good fun. (Bob Ross walks out onto the stage) Steve: Hey Amaya, you just Eliminated your biggest threat. How do you feel? Amaya: Fantastic! EB: Good, because we’re about to put you guys into an insane challenge. Poopla: What is it? Steve: Well it’s complicated. Basically, you guys need to start a micronation somewhere around here. Whoever can set up the “best” micronation wins. EB: Yeah. Well, get going! (Camera pans to Squilliam building a shack) Squilliam: I’m making a post office. What’s going on across the fence you built Squidina? Squidina: Well since this fence is too tall for you to see over, you won’t be able to see the abandoned warehouse over here that I’m using as my micronation. I already made a flag, currency, and have three people living here! Squilliam: Who? Squidina: Some random fish. (Camera pans to Poopla) Poopla: La, dee, da, dee, da. Oh hi Camera. My nation is called “Shitlandia”. Why is that, you ask? Because it sucks. We have a land area of around 35 square feet, as I guys holes into these unused porta-potties. (EB walks over) EB: Poopla! What’s going on? Poopla: Well EB, I’m writing a national anthem. Wanna hear? EB: Not really. I’ll tell Steve to come listen. (Steve walks over) Steve: Yeah sure, I’ll listen. Poopla: I give you, “Oh Shitlandia, My Shitlandia”. (Poopla clears his throat and then hums in a deep voice) Poopla: OH SHITLANDIA, MY SHITLANDIA! I PLEDGE MY BATHROOM USE TO YOU! OH SHITLANDIA, NY SHITLANDIA! That’s all, thank you Steve. Steve: I’m secretly hoping you get out. Poopla: Wazzat? (Steve walks away and over to Amaya) Amaya: Hey Steve! Steve: What’s going on over here? Amaya: I made suits for the navy. Also, I have everything in this one small building! (Amaya and Steve walk in and he gasps, but we don’t see the inside. Camera cuts to Plankton, who made the Chum Bucket into “The Republic of the Chum Bucket”) Plankton: Hey EB! Here at TROTCB, we have lots to offer. Including chum, our signature food, a ping pong table, and even an area to make artificial Krabby Patties. EB: Nice. Have you gotten the formula though? No. Plankton: I’LL GET IT ONE DAY FOOL! (Camera pans to Amaya, who has declared war upon Squilliam) Squilliam: But why? Amaya: My nation must expand! (A buzzer goes off) Steve: Alright everyone, come over to this picnic table and EB will announce the winner! (Everyone gathers around the picnic table) EB: Ah yes, I have decided on a winner. After seeing what everybody did today, I declare Squidina the winner mostly because she actually got more people to live in her nation. Squidina: Yay! (Back at the regular table) Squidina: So for my first nomination, I choose Squilliam for recklessly going to war with Amaya. Squilliam: WHAT?! SHE DECLARED WAR ON ME! Amaya: Hahahahahaha. Squidina: For my second nomination, I choose Amaya for recklessly declaring war on Squilliam. Amaya: WHAT ME TOO?! Steve: Well folks, go vote out either Amaya or Squilliam, clock’s a tickin’! Category:Evicted! Category:2019 Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Purple133